Amour interdit
by Alexis1995
Summary: Du jour où un Shinigami lia une partie de son âme pour lui sauvé la vie, Mila-Rose tomba instantanément pour cet homme. Le problème est que la partie Hollow de ce dernier réagi à chaque femme qu'il croise. Les femmes seront-elles en sécurité de cet homme?


Amour immorale

Chapitre 1

Deux amantes le même Week-end.

Les Hollows et les Shinigamis.

Deux races qui s'entretuent depuis des siècles pour l'humanité.

L'une pour s'en nourrir, l'autre pour protéger.

Mais il arriva une chose que personne n'avait pu prévoir, après avoir été presque annihiler par une troisième race nommé les Quincy, Hollows et Shinigamis ont conclu une trêve qui paya son fruit et leur assura la victoire.

Malheureusement, ce qui marche ne tient pas toujours. Et les deux ennemis se firent à nouveau la guerre.

Dans le monde des humains, ou plus précisément dans un pavillon à deux étages, dans une chambre où trois lits étaient disposé en rangé l'un à côté de l'autre à côté d'une fenêtre donnant vu à l'orage tombant, trois jeunes femmes inconsciente et blessé, était allongé, le corps couvert de bandages.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts olive, dotés d'une frange qui recouvre son front, de longs cils, des yeux violets clairs et trois petits points roses sous son œil droit et une broche au-dessus de son œil droit.

La seconde a les yeux verts, de longs cheveux bruns frisés qui tombent jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa peau est mate et son apparence générale rappellerait vraiment une guerrière amazone, portant une espèce de diadème de cartilage sur le sommet du crâne, en trois sections. Et un collier, lui aussi fait de cartilage, qu'elle porte au cou.

La troisième a les cheveux bleus marine coupés au carré qui lui tombent au niveau du menton. Ses yeux sont vairons, le gauche est doré et surligné d'une marque rouge tandis que le droit est bleu polaire. Elle avait une corne droite qui se situe au milieu de sa tête, accordée à une sorte de plaque d'os posé sur son crâne.

Au rez-de-chaussé, dans la cuisine, deux personnes étaient en train de parler. Un garçon et une femme.

La femme a la peau foncée, les yeux verts, les cils blonds, les cheveux blonds courts. Elle porte une veste qui couvre la partie inférieure de son visage tout en découvrant la moitié inférieure de sa poitrine généreuse. La veste a une fermeture éclair la traversant entièrement du haut vers le bas, ainsi qu'un bas de kimono de la même couleur. Les manches de sa veste enveloppent complètement ses bras, se terminant en gants noirs à leur extrémité, qui donnent légèrement à ses mains l'aspect de pattes de chat.

Le garçon a les cheveux blonds foncés, à deux mèches des deux côtés de son visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. Il porte un ruban rouge clair dans ses cheveux, qui repose sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux sont bleus foncés. Il porte un polo blanc rayé rouge à manches courtes, un pantalon noir serré et des All-Star rouge foncé.

Tous deux étaient installés sur la table en bois de la cuisine devant une tasse de chocolat chaud et éclairé par les éclairs qui semblait danser dehors.

"Et voilà !" commença le garçon en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson "vos amies sont hors de danger désormais."

La femme, les bras et les jambes croisés regardait le jeune d'un drôle d'air, comme un prédateur fixant sa proie. Mais ce qui l'étonna c'était que le jeune garçon semblait s'en fiche royalement, alors qu'il l'avait obligatoirement remarquer.

"Je vous…...remercie" répondit elle simplement.

"J'ignore à quoi vous jouiez mais cela m'avait l'air fort dangereux, j'ai donc ranger vos joujoux dans ma cave jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétabli."

"Nos…..joujoux ?"

Le blondinet fixa alors la femme d'un air stricte.

"Vos Zanpakuto sont en piteux états, j'ignore à qui vous avez eu affaire mais il était coriace."

A cet explication, sans crier gare, la femme se précipita vers le garçon, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

"Tu sais pour les Zanpakuto?! Qui es tu chien?!"

Le garçon se contenta de toucher les côtes de la femme, provoquant à celle-ci une vive douleur.

"Vous aussi êtes bien amoché visiblement" observa le garçon avant de sortir une bouteille de sa poche et le poser sur la table.

"Cette bouteille est une de mes création basé sur les recherches de mon maître. Elle restaurera vos os et votre pression spirituelle à rythme élevé. Vous serez comme neuve d'ici une semaine."

"Allez vous faire foutre!" grogna la femme tenant fermement sa blessure "jamais je prendrais votre remède!"

Devant la fierté de son interlocuteur, le garçon posa la bouteille en soupirant "comme vous voudrez. Sachez simplement que tant que vous serez ici, vous serez soignés et bien traité." dit il en quittant la pièce.

"Soignée et bien traitée? Mon oeil! Ce doit être un piège!" grogna la femme en essayant de se relever avec difficultés "Je ne suis pas encore en état de faire quoi que ce soit…..nous sommes totalement à sa merci."

Dans la cuisine, le blondinet se mit à sortir diverses ingrédients de ses placards: des oeufs; du bacon; de la salade et des tomates fraîches sorties du frigo; et de la vinaigrette.

Il s'empara d'un tablier blanc et l'enfila avant de poser tous les aliments sur sa table de travail.

"Ils se nourrissent habituellement d'âmes…...je me demande bien quelle genre de nourriture pourrait leurs convenir…"

Fujimaru se mit donc à découper délicatement les tomates en chantonnant une chanson.

Tia Harribel observait le garçon avec curiosité au travers de la porte entrouverte.

"Il nous prépare un poison? Un bien un instrument de torture?"

Une fois les tomates découpés, il sorti un saladier ou il versa le jaune d'oeuf qu'il venait de casser.

"Oeuf sur le plat ou omelette?" demanda Fujimaru en direction de la porte.

"Mince! Il m'a repéré?" se questionna Harribel. Elle ne répondit pas espérant ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte.

"C'est pas sympa." soupira le blond "Quand quelqu'un te pose une question sur tes goûts culinaires, la moindre des choses est de lui répondre."

Vaincue, Harribel ouvra la porte et entra à son tour dans la pièce. Fatiguée, chaques mouvements qu'elle faisait la faisait transpirer, ce qui était facilement visible pour les autres. Elle était une proie facile pour son hôte. Mais pas question de se laisser faire où de baisser sa garde!

"Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre? Tu es un étranger. Un ennemi potentiel qui pourrait nous empoisonner." répondit Harribel. Cette manoeuvre visait surtout à montrer le vrai visage de son soi-disant sauveur.

Cependant le blond se mit à sourire nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Hé hé. Effectivement, vu de ce point de vue….."

Pour Harribel ce fut une surprise. Normalement cela aurait dû être efficace. Pourtant ce garçon….non! Il était peut-être plus malin qu'il en a l'air.

"Dans ce cas, tu pourrais m'aider. Au moins comme ça, tu verras de tes yeux les ingrédients."

"Et pourquoi?" questionna Harribel. Elle était le 3ème Espada! Si quelqu'un devait faire la cuisine, ce n'est certainement pas elle.

"Parce que tes amies ont besoins de manger. Elles sont encore faibles. Et tu sais mieux que moi de quels aliments elles ont besoin."

Pour Harribel ce fut une véritable claque. Ce garçon avait parfaitement raison. Et en tant que maîtresse de sa fraccion, c'est à elle de veiller sur elles.

Pour cette fois, elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Elle qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait jamais cuisiné, grâce aux conseils de Fujimaru elle apprit rapidement quelques astuces. Elle même était surprise d'avoir passer un moment que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amusant.

Elle avait néanmoins pu observer la facilité qu'avait Fujimaru à manier un couteau. C'est ainsi qu'elle soupçonna ce dernier d'être un Shinigami. Car pour voir les Hollows il faut avoir une certaine puissance spirituelle. Et encore plus pour ne pas trembler face à la sienne, quand bien même elle était affaibli. Il possédait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'honneur pour soigner ses ennemis mortel au lieu de les achevés. Mais Tia se surprit encore de penser ainsi, elle n'aurait pas hésiter à le tuer si leurs places avait été inversées.

"Ce garçon est…...étrange." pensa le 3ème Espada.

Ils ont mis le repas de trois portions sur un plateau que Fujimaru mis entre les mains de Harribel.

"Bon! Pendant que je nettoie la cuisine, tu donneras le repas à ta fraccion."

Pour Harribel ce fut la preuve formel que son soigneur était un Shinigami. Seul ceux ayant affronter un Espada pouvait savoir ce qu'est une fraccion. Même les quincy l'ignorait.

Un certain sentiment envahit alors le coeur de Harribel. C'était….de la curiosité. Comme demander, Harribel se dirigea vers la chambre des trois femmes. Elle se demanda en chemin, pourquoi elle avait obéit.

"J'espère que la princesse du trio va aimé mon plat." pensa Fujimaru avant d'afficher un sourire idiot. Il remarqua alors Harribel de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Sous la pluie. Elle portait 2 de ses camarades sous le bras. Malgré la distance il avait remarqué son regard pointé vers lui.

"Eh ben! Ça n'aura pas duré." dit le blond. Au travers de la vitre il lui fit un signe de la main.

A sa grande surprise. Elle lui rendit la politesse en abaissant légèrement la tête en avant. Par ce geste Fujimaru compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Harribel lui avais laisser une servante en guise de remerciement. Mais il avait aussi compris que leurs prochaines rencontres ne sera peut-être pas aussi amicale. Peut être avait-elle laissé un espion ou un assassin.

Il devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il a nettoyé la cuisine, mis son tablier à la machine puis s'est dirigé vers le premier étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et colla son oreille. Mais il n'entendit rien à part la respiration de la fille en question. Elle était donc réveiller. Au son de sa respiration Fujimaru pouvait entendre sa colère; sa frustration; sa peur et son incompréhension. En tant qu'ancien assassin, il pouvait ressentir chaques émotions rien qu'à la respiration. Il toqua doucement et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Dire qu'il était content était le mot parfait. L'arrancar laissé sur place n'était nul autre que Franceska mila rose. L'amazone du trio. Elle portait une sorte de top blanc qui ne recouvre que la moitié du bas de sa poitrine, des protections de poignets blanches et des bracelets aux humérus. Une ceinture noire et une tassette ressemblant à une jupe assez courte et fendue ainsi que des bottes longues. Sur la ceinture et le bracelet figure également une sorte de joyau violet clair. Son trou de Hollow se trouvait au niveau du nombril.

Elle était assise sur le lit près de la fenêtre ouverte, les jambes sous la couverture mouillé par la pluie.

Le blond observait cette créature à la peau foncée comme si elle était une créature enchanteresse. Comme une sorte de réaction, Mila rose le fixa droit dans les yeux. Un regard sans colère ni anxiété. Ces sentiments semblait s'être envolées lorsqu'elle aperçue les yeux honnêtes du garçon. Il aurait même juré voir un sourire sur le visage de Franceska.

"Je vais te défoncer." dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux provoquant une sueur froide au blondinet.

"...plaît-il?"

"VA MOURIR MINABLE!" hurla Mila-Rose en se jetant sur le blond pour l'étranger.

"Ara?" Fujimaru se mit à courir vers le couloir pour échapper à son agresseur.

"Tu vas payer!" hurla à nouveau la femme en accélérant.

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!" paniqua Fujimaru en faisant demi-tour et en sautant par la fenêtre. Il atterri sur l'herbe mouillée et boueuse à cause de la pluie. Franceska fit de même mais la fatigue s'empara d'elle.

"Hhhhhh….tu…...hhhhh. ..hhhhh…..khh!"

Fiévreuse et à bout de force elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Fujimaru regarda la métis avec un air désolé. Il vit alors une entaille grande ouverte. Il la regardait, immobile, tandis que la pluie trempait ses vêtements.

"Abandonnée hein?" pleura le blond en fixant le ciel obscurci par la pluie "Je suis vraiment désolé."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Le lendemain matin. Éclairée par les rayons du soleil, Mila-Rose ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés. Son corps lui semblait incroyablement lourd.

"Merde…...je suis vraiment dans un sale état." grogna la femme.

C'est lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever qu'elle aperçu Fujimaru assis sur une chaise en train de ronfler, de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

"Cette ordure!" grogna Mila-Rose "je vais le…."

En essayant de se lever, elle réalisa alors que son trou de Hollow avait disparu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lever la main vers son ravisseur.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" paniqua le numéro "Pourquoi je ne peux frapper cette tête à claque?!" puis elle toucha l'endroit où sont trou de Hollow était autrefois. En posant son doigt dessus, elle sentit une étrange chaleur se propager en elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que ces blessures s'était refermer.

C'était comme si de l'eau apaisante l'emportait au loin avec douceur. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentais cela depuis qu'un Shinigami lui avait infligé une blessure mortelle. C'était pourtant la pression spirituelle d'un Shinigami qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Un trou de Hollow reboucher, ses blessures guéries, une pression spirituelle étrangère dans son corps et un Shinigami exténué à ses côtés. Cela ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute: ce Shinigami avait lié une partie de son âme avec elle pour lui sauvé la vie.

Mila-Rose était partagée entre reconnaissance et colère. Jamais personne en dehors de ce garçon n'avait fait pareille chose pour elle. Pire encore! Tia Harribel, sa maîtresse qu'elle aimait et admirait tant l'avait tout simplement abandonnée! Elle se mit à trembler et à versé des larmes de tristesse et de rage quand Fujimaru, toujours inconscient, saisit sa main.

"Gnnn…..mmnn…..Elle est belle…..zzzzz"

Mila-Rose vit une rougeur sans noms se propager petit à petit sur tout son visage alors qu'elle détourna son regard.

"I….il me fait quoi là comme plan?! C'est vrai qu'il m'a sauvé la vie mais….."

Elle regarda dans la direction du blond pour l'observer un peu mieux.

Sa silhouette était assez mince mais elle pouvait voir à ses bras que sa musculature était potable. Et vu les soins prodigués et la liaison de l'âme, sa pression spirituelle était au moins au même niveau que la sienne.

"Physiquement il est pas trop mal…...Ses yeux étaient bleu si je me souviens bien….le contact de sa main n'est pas si désagréable….non mais tu raconte quoi là ma vieille?! Tu deviens folle?!" grogna intérieurement la brune en détournant à nouveau le regard.

"...après tout j'imagine que je peux attendre qu'il finisse sa sieste."

"Alors tu es réveillé? Tu te sens mieux?"

La voix du garçon fraîchement réveillé lui fit avaler sa salive.

"J'ai eu peur pour toi hier."

L'Espada se tourna une fois de plus vers son sauveur pour le voir lui adresser un regard et un sourire affectueux. A sa vue le coeur de Franceska se mit à battre comme un tambour…..Sans doute une cause de la présence d'une partie de l'âme de Fujimaru en elle.

"Content que tu sois rétablie. Sinon Harribel m'aurait certainement tué."

"Tu es content que je sois en vie?" grogna soudainement Mila-Rose "Tu as lié ton âme à la mienne…...sais-tu au moins ce que cela implique?! Par ta faute je ne pourrais plus rejoindre Las Noches! Je ne suis plus un Hollow! Encore moins un Shinigami!"

"M'enfin?! Je voulais simplement te sauver la vie." répondit Fujimaru vraiment désolé.

"Pour un Espada lié son âme avec une autre équivaut à devenir une seule et même personne. C'est presque une demande en mariage!" explique le Hollow, gênée. Qu'allait elle faire à présent? Où allait elle aller?

Fujimaru se mit à réfléchir un instant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas trop mais….tu pourrais rester ici." répondit l'ex Shinigami provoquant un choc sans noms à l'amazone.

"Tu es sérieux?"

"Si ce que j'ai fait t'a mis en mauvaise posture j'en suis véritablement désolé. Cela dit je prendrais mes responsabilités." dit il en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant pour saluer la femme tellement rouge que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.

"Prendre tes…...responsabilités?" demanda Mila-Rose en s'imaginant aux côtés de ce dernier quelques années plus tard tenant leurs bébé dans ses bras. Avant de réaliser les étapes à effectuer avant d'en arriver là.

Elle couvrit sa poitrine avec ses bras et fixa Fujimaru avec un regard inquiet.

"Ara?" demanda Fujimaru en voyant la réaction de L'Espada avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Rougissant également puis il se mit à paniquer intérieurement "Zut! C'est pas dans ce sens là que je parlais! Je m'ai trompé…..mais je peux pas lui dire."

"Mila-Rose."

"Plaît-il?"

"Mon nom. Je m'appelle Franceska Mila-Rose."

Fujimaru se mit à sourire "Moi je m'appelle Fujimaru Kudo. Enchanté." dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

"U…..une seconde!...tu fais quoi là?!" paniqua Mila-Rose.

"Pardonne moi. C'est juste que pour une raison quelconque. Mon coeur s'enflamme." explique Fujimaru le regard vide.

"Merde! S'il a partagé son âme avec moi ça veut aussi dire qu'il a reçu une partie de la mienne." pensa Mila-Rose "Et c'est la saison des amours chez les arrancars!"

"E…..écoutes…..je sais qu'on a parler de responsabilités mais….."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Fujimaru se sont posé sur les siennes.

"Mmmh!"

Elle fut prise au dépourvue. Personne n'aurais pu suspecter qu'un baiser donner par un Shinigami pourrait faire de l'effet à son ennemi de toujours.

L'amazone ne pouvait faire autre chose que suivre le mouvement. La puissante langue de Fujimaru se promenait un peu partout dans sa bouche, emmenant la sienne dans son aventure alors que les mains de ce dernier sont partis caresser ses cheveux à l'arrière de la tête, rapprochant d'avantage les deux visages.

Lorsque le baiser arriva à son terme, les deux guerriers se sont regardés droit dans les yeux, le souffle court. Chacun d'eux était prêt à aller plus loin.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la résonnance de leurs âmes présentes en l'autre mais cela ne pouvait s'arrêter là.

À nouveau, les deux êtres se sont lancés dans un duel de force langoureux tandis que Mila-Rose relevait petit à petit le haut du blond au niveau de sa tête.

Fujimaru lui, ôta le haut de l'amazone au système similaires aux soutiens gorges. Il se mit alors à serrer l'amazone contre lui le plus fort qu'il le puisse, comme s'il voulait que leur colonne vertébrale se touche. L'amazone fit de même à la différence de sa musculature plus développé que celle du garçon, il pouvait donc sentir aussi bien sa poitrine s'écraser sur son torse que ses abdos lutter contre les siens.

Le deuxième round arriva à son terme sur une égalitée.

A nouveau essoufflés Fujimaru et Mila-Rose se sont regarder dans les yeux réclamant le désir avec une respiration et un battement de coeur de plus en plus fort.

"Hhhhhh…...j…..Mila-Rose….." tenta le blond, coupée par son invitée blessé.

"Tais toi…..hhhhh…..c'est l'heure des responsabilités…" dit-elle en retirant le haut du garçon. Ce faisant elle put voir que les muscles du garçon, un peu plus discret que les siens n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle pu également voir les nombreuses cicatrices laisser par de nombreux combats.

Mila-Rose attrapa le pantalon du garçon et défait le bouton du jean pour le lui retirer faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'ancien Shinigami qui tomba sur elle.

"Pas très dégourdi pour un Shinigami" plaisanta la guerrière alors que ses bras sont venus se loger derrière la nuque.

"En réalité je l'ai fait exprès" répondit le blond amusé alors que l'une de ses mains se glissa dans la jupe de L'Espada. Des petits cris sont alors sortie de la bouche de cette dernière alors que sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Si la main gauche du garçon explorait la grotte des voluptés de Mila-Rose, la droite elle pinçait l'un des tétons de la femme, l'autre étant pincer par ses dents.

Mila-Rose pouvait sentir son corps bouillonner de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois pour elle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle était protéger par Harribel lors de la saison de reproduction des Hollows. Et si leur âme n'avait pas été lié, jamais Fujimaru n'aurais succombé aux instincts d'un Hollow. Il lui avait sauvé la vie mais cela était à double tranchant. Le garçon était désormais **《**contaminé**》**par un instinct de Hollow. Mais à quel degré?

L'Amazone glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Fujimaru et toucha son manche. Il était dur, long et chaud. Au toucher c'était comme s'il lui envoyait des pulsations. Par instinct où peut être était-ce dû à la part de savoir de l'âme en elle, elle sut parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. L'Espada se mit à caresser le sexe de Fujimaru de haut en bas, provoquant à ce dernier des sons étrange également.

Se saisissant de ses cuisses, Fujimaru se redressa en portant Mila-Rose avec lui. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, le sexe de Fujimaru s'est retrouvé à l'intérieur du sexe de Mila-Rose.

Une vive douleur parcouru le corps de l'Espada. Aucun mots ne sortie de sa bouche, elle était immobile ne pouvant qu'encaisser les mouvements de hanches de son partenaire.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Le lendemain matin:

Mila-Rose se réveilla aux côtés d'un Fujimaru endormi. Il la tenait dans ses bras comme on tiens un ours en peluche.

Peut-être était-ce dû à leurs activité nocturne, Mila-Rose se sentait terriblement bien. Si elle avait perdu sa place aux côtés d'Harribel, elle venait d'en gagner une autre aux côtés d'un Shinigami mâle. Ses bras autour d'elle lui donnait aussi bien la sensation de protection que d'un foyer.

Fujimaru caressait les muscles de son corps avec tendresse.

"Tu….tu as bien dormi?" demanda Mila-Rose avec hésitation. Jamais elle n'aurais imaginer demander cela à un garçon. D'ailleurs elle n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une relation tout court avec quelqu'un. Tous les Arrancars mâle trouvait ses muscles repoussant. Pour une femelle cela était mal vu.

"Pas assez…." répondit Fujimaru en la serrant davantage contre lui "Mais maintenant je me sens mieux."

Confortablement installée, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de bouger.

Finalement, le garçon se leva à la surprise de sa femme.

"Que fais-tu?!" grogna l'Espada. Elle était bien installée! De quel droit il la dérangeait comme ça lui!

"J'ai du travail." dit-il en s'habillant rapidement.

Mila-Rose senti une légère déception grimper en elle. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça s'arrête?

Mais une chose était sûr pour elle désormais. Ils se sont accouplé. C'est un geste d'engagement, elle lui a juré fidélité éternel. Mila-Rose ne fait désormais plus partie de la fraccion de Tia Harribel. Elle appartient désormais à Fujimaru Kudo. En réalité elle dépend à présent de lui car la présence de son âme en elle la rend dépendante de sa pression spirituelle.

Une fois son maillot mit, Fujimaru se mit à sourire en regardant Mila-Rose.

"Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Prend ton temps princesse." dit il en quittant la chambre.

Mila-Rose se laissa tomber sur le lit fixant le plafond le regard troublé.

"C'est vraiment arrivé…...j'ai….." dit-elle avant de rougir comme une tomate "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Je connais rien aux lois Shinigamis moi! Je dois combattre des Hollows maintenant?! Je dois le convaincre de se battre contre les siens?!

Dans la cuisine, Fujimaru était accroupi se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

"Bons sang!" paniqua le blond "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Je devais la soignée pas lui sauter dessus! Je fais quoi maintenant?! Je lui ait promis de prendre mes responsabilités avant d'aggraver la situation! Elle doit me prendre pour un minable! Sans compter que je risque la peine capitale pour ça! Je lui donne une bague? Je devrais demander à Matsuri."

"Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas trouvée ma tenue." prévint Mila-Rose en entrant dans la cuisine surprenant Fujimaru qui se redressa comme si de rien était avec un sourire brillant.

Il se tourna vers la fille et sa mâchoire tomba au sol.

Mila-Rose portait une de ses chemises blanches qu'il garde pour les grandes occasions.

"Gll…..bllll….heu…"

L'ex faucheuse en perdit ses mots. Voir une femme portant un de ses vêtements était un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir surtout quand la femme en question est un peu plus grande que lui et ne porte pas de sous vêtements.

"Attends! Je vais te chercher quelque chose!" déclara Fujimaru, perturbé par cette vision. Il posa tout ce qu'il venait de préparer sur la table et disparu dans le couloir.

Une fois seule, Mila-Rose se mit à sentir la chemise et à grimacer.

"Apacci m'avait pourtant assuré que porter leurs vêtements rendait les mâles heureux…...comment dois-je me comporter avec lui? Comment lui plaire?"

Fujimaru se cacha derrière la porte fermée et repris son souffle.

"Pfou! Un peu plus et je lui aurais sauté dessus. Elle est beaucoup trop sexy pour que je puisse me retenir indéfiniment. Il doit rester des robes à mamie dans le grenier." Alors qu'il se mettait en route. Ses sens de Shinigami l'ont mis en alerte. Il couru vers la cuisine mais…..Mila-Rose était déjà partie.

"Merde!"

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment:

Une femme observait la ville de Tokyo et semblait chercher quelqu'un en particulier. Elle portait une robe blanche à bordures noires. Elle avait les yeux roses, de longs cheveux bouclés pourpres et portait un rouge à lèvres violet. Les restes de son masque ressemblaient à la tête d'un lapin avec des oreilles recouvrant le haut de son crâne.

Elle porte un collier blanc avec des bordures noires et brandit une sorte de sceptre qui pourrait-être son Zanpakuto.

"Arala" soupira la femme avec un léger sourire au visage "Je m'attendais à combattre un Shinigami, pas une camarade." dit elle en se tournant dans la direction opposé. Face à elle, Mila-Rose dans sa tenue d'Arrancar tenant son Zanpakuto dans la main gauche. Son sabre était une épée large à double tranchant.

"Je ne suis plus votre camarade depuis qu'Arturo Plateado s'est attaqué à dame Harribel." grogna L'Amazone avec dédain.

"J'imagine au vu de ton odeur que tu as une autre raison de nous combattre aujourd'hui." se moqua la femme.

A ces mots Mila-Rose se mit à grincer des dents.

"Tu…...toi! Comment oses-tu?!" hurla Mila-Rose en se ruant vers elle à toute allure.

Sa manoeuvre d'attaque était simple: une charge frontale et un coup de sabre directe.

Seulement la femme utilisa son sceptre pour parer le coup d'épée facilement.

"Allons bon. Je reconnais bien là la fraccion de Tia Harribel. Toujours à foncé dans le tas à la moindre contrariété." se moqua la femme "Mais pour que la simple mention de ce partenaire t'ai énervée à ce point c'est que ta saison des amours de cette année ait plutôt bien marché. Hahahaha! Apparemment un mâle doté d'une mauvaise vue aurait craquer pour toi. Le pauvre, s'il savait….J'ai presque de la peine pour lui."

"La ferme!" grogna Mila-Rose en forçant sur son épée envoyant la femme voler un peu plus loin.

"Eh bien! Quelle énergie!" se moqua la femme "Je ne me souviens pas que tu ait fait preuve d'autant de rage lorsque Arturo s'en est pris à ta maîtresse."

Pour Mila-Rose, ce fut le déclic. Ce qui était arrivé à Harribel ce jour-là était tabou. Et cette femme osait!

"Je vais te….." une aura orangé se mit à émaner d'elle.

"Arala? Tu t'énerves pour si peu?...tu es vraiment…." la femme n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing s'écrasa sur son visage. Tout ce qu'elle pu apercevoir était le visage choqué de Mila-Rose face à elle. Puis ce fut le néant.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

La femme se réveilla dans une chambre éclairée par la lumière du crépuscule. Un mal au crâne l'empêchait de faire un mouvement brusque.

"Que…..m'est il arrivée?" se questionna la femme.

"Tu as été neutralisé par mon nouveau maître puis soignée par lui." grogna Mila-Rose. Elle était appuyé sur le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son zanpakuto à la ceinture.

"Ton…...nouveau maître?"

"Fujimaru Kudo." explique l'Espada en fronçant les sourcils "Un Shinigami assez puissant pour te mettre KO en un seul coup. Et assez puissant pour apparaître sur le champ de bataille sans même que je repère son énergie spirituelle."

"Un ennemi pareille….." commença la femme d'un air grave.

"Je vais être clair." prévint L'Amazone d'un ton dangereux "Il m'a demandé de ne pas faire de violence dans sa demeure. Mais si tu ose t'en prendre à lui….." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard agressif et sa main sur la poignée de son épée fit comprendre le message.

La femme regarda autour d'elle avant d'afficher un sourire amusé "Sans mon sceptre je ne peux de toute façon rien faire contre lui. Et puis, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de ta protection."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement surprenant la nouvelle arrancar, laissant entrer Fujimaru avec un plateau sur lequel était une tasse de chocolat chaud.

"Bonjour Tomoko!" s'exclama joyeusement Fujimaru.

La femme le regarda dans le choc. C'était ça qui l'avait battu? Ce crétin?! Mais il fallait l'avouer. Quelque chose chez lui attirait l'Arrancar qu'elle était.

"Tomoko?" questionna la femme.

"Ça te plaît pas? Mila-Rose m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de nom alors je t'ai donné celui-ci."

"Lui donner un chocolat chaud alors qu'elle est une ennemie potentiel?" grogna Mila-Rose.

"Techniquement c'est toi qui est aller l'attaquer. On ne sait pas encore ses intentions à notre égard. Peut-être étaient-ils pacifique, et si ce n'est plus le cas c'est de notre faute." répondit Fujimaru. Son explication bien que véridique ont réchauffer le coeur de la guerrière. NOTRE, il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Mila-Rose que sa place était dorénavant aux côtés de Fujimaru.

"Ah, j'ai oublié de prendre des gâteaux!" réalisa le blond.

"J'y vais." répondit Mila-Rose en quittant la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et descendit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le frigo, ses pensées envers Fujimaru l'ont stoppé dans son élan.

Elle venait de laisser une arrancar avec un Fujimaru ne maîtrisant pas encore ses pulsions de Hollow et ce pendant la saison des amours.

"Merde! Quelle conne!" paniqua Mila-Rose en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

Trop tard. Arrivée à la porte elle pouvait entendre ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Fujimaru-samaaaaaaa!"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant sortir un Fujimaru en larmes courant en direction de l'entrée.

"Nooooooooooooon! Je ne suis pas comme ça!" hurla-t-il.

"Fujimaru-dono!" paniqua Mila-Rose en courant à la suite du garçon.

"Ne me suis pas! J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal!"

"Attendez moi!" pleura Mila-Rose. Elle avait peur, peur d'être une fois encore abandonnée.

"Laisse moi! Je veux pas perdre la raison encore une fois!"

Pour le stopper dans sa course, Mila-Rose concentra une partie de sa pression spirituelle dans son pied d'appui et sauta sur le blond.

"Attendez j'ai dit!"

"Gwaaaaaag!"

Il se retrouva plaquer au sol. Mila-Rose le tenait fermement, pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Malgré tout, Fujimaru continuait de se débattre.

"Pourquoi me fuyez vous!?" questionna Mila-Rose en larmes.

"C'est cette étrange pulsion qui me dérange!" paniqua Fujimaru en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de la fille "je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal!"

Mila-Rose se sentit légèrement rassurée. Il ne la fuyait pas pour lui faire du mal, il la fuyait pour la protéger de lui.

"Votre pulsion est dû à la part de Hollow en vous." expliqua Mila-Rose "La saison des amours chez les Hollows étant arrivé, la partie de mon âme que vous avez absorbé en me sauvant la vie réveille cette pulsion."

Fujimaru regardait sa camarade dans la surprise. Il pensait être devenu un pervers mais le voilà devenu un mammifère!

"C'est parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie que cela vous arrive aujourd'hui." dit elle en détournant honteusement le regard "Je suis….désolée."

"Alors raison de plus pour t'éloigner de moi. Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire? Je ne pourrais résister longtemps à ces désirs inavouables." répondit Fujimaru lui aussi couvert de honte.

"Alors ne résistez pas." répondit simplement l'Espada choquant ainsi le blondinet.

"Pardon?!"

"Ne résistez pas. Cela peut vous faire perdre la raison." explique L'Amazone en le fixant droit dans les yeux "C'est de ma faute si vous êtes ainsi. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'utiliser comme bon vous semble."

"Toi…...tu te rends compte de que tu dis?!" grogna Fujimaru.

"Oui."

Cette simple réponse troubla fortement Fujimaru. Il n'était pas un pervers, loin de là. Mais il restait quand même un homme.

Elle saisit la main du garçon et la posa sur sa poitrine. A cela les battements de coeur du garçon se sont calmés.

"Voyez? Le contact avec la peau semble vous calmer légèrement." dit elle provoquant à Fujimaru de ravaler sa salive.

Si Mila-Rose pensait au début que c'était à cause du moment, elle se rendit compte que 3 personnes entrées dans la maison les observaient en silence.

"Je te l'avais confié en espérant que tu la soigne mais apparemment tu en as profiter."

Au son de sa voix, les yeux de Mila-Rose sont sortis de leurs orbites.

"Dame Harribel!"


End file.
